


Realizations

by AriDesert



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Crowley may have fallen in love with Aziraphale in the beginning, but it took him much longer to realize that.





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little drabble I wrote after I saw some people talking about how Crowley probably didn't realize he was in love for several centuries at least.

It had started at the bar in Rome, when the angel had made his little joke about tempting him. Crowley hadn’t realized it then, but looking back over the years now, sometimes he had to wonder how he could have been so oblivious about his own feelings.

They had always been running into each other, but Crowley only started trying to help the angel after that time in Rome. He always tried to play it cool when the angel was with him, felt a little silly when he realized he would do anything the angel asked of him. That was why he went to see Hamlet in the first place, and why he performed that miracle. He simply couldn’t say no to his angel.

He’d had nightmare for a while after 1793, usually ones where he had been too late to rescue his angel. While he was awake he knew that all would have turned out alright, even if he hadn’t rescued his angel, but still he had nightmare about what might have been.

1862 brought their first fight in a while, and Crowley tried not to dwell too much on it. He knew ~~hoped~~ that his angel was just worried, and that was that. Nearly a century later Crowley found himself burning his feet in a church to save his angel.

26 years later Crowley barreled further in love when his angel heard about the heist and brought him a thermos of holy water so he wouldn’t be putting himself in danger.

Crowley smiled as he swirled the drink in his hand, thinking how foolish he had been not to realize sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that it's so short, I promise I have longer pieces in the works!


End file.
